Lola Mbola
Lola Mbola '''(originally '''Lola Mbolắ) is one of the main characters of ''Robotboy, ''as well as one of Ms. Mimi, Smurfette, Rex, Lola, Larry, Dexter, Tommy, Gus and Robotboy's friends. Official synopsis "10-year-old Lola is the confident and smart daughter of a rich African ambassador. She can fly jet planes and control speedboats despite her age, and is secretly in love with Tommy (but would be devastated if he ever found out)." Profile She's a 10 year old, blue eyed daughter of a wealthy African ambassador. Lola is a very well-educated, mature and intelligent girl. Despite her young age, she can pilot jet planes and speedboats among many other surprising skills. She has a huge crush on Tommy Turnbull but is very secretive about it, and Tommy doesn't even seem to realize that Lola has these feelings for him. Attire Lola's attire has almost been the same throughout the series: her hair is in an odango-style with light blue tube ties holding them in place and bangs facing forward with hair strands on each side, a light blue halter dress with a white belt around her waist and matching knee-high go-go boots. Ambassador Mbolắ The ambassador is the only person existent in Lola's family as her father. He represents many times his personality like making play acts, see the news over a flat-screen plasma TV in a big mansion on the top of a hill of the Bay Area (city) or buying expensive cars or even huge robots. He also owns a personal airplane. Friendships Robotboy They are good friends and she always counts on him to save the day. In "The Homecoming", she kissed him as a farewell to him after Dr. Kamikazi disguised as Professor Moshimo said he needed to return. Tommy She captures her eyes more on Tommy, due to being "Sweet" but sometimes selfish when: * not agreeing on doing things together (Like not going to the movies that day and deciding to go another day) * Bambi's around and he blushes when looking at her * Robotboy's friendship (Spending too much time with him) She loves Tommy Turnbull, especially in Season 1 and 2 which Tommy doesn't seem to realize. Even though she would: * Rest on him affectionately * Hug him to give him company * Kiss him for good luck, to make him feel better about something or for helping her out of a dilemma Other Friends Ms. Mimi, Smurfette, Dexter, Lola Bunny, Larry Lambeosaurus, Rex, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Blossom, Buttercup, Otto, Robotboy, Autobot rangers,and other Autobots Robotgirl Robotgirl and Lola, are best friends, they get along so well. They first met in The Return of Robotgirl, where Lola came to keep Robotgirl company, after Gus hurt her feelings. She taught her how to see through her emotions to help herself, and it worked. They may live together now. Gus While being friends they don't share a very polite relationship. Like Tommy, Lola can also become mad at Gus whenever he does something uncomfortable like when he kissed her on her cheek or when he wanted to smooch with her. In a rare moment they can become polite to each other only if they need to realize for Tommy if he doesn't get along with them. Trivia Only Lola's father was shown, and it's currently unknown where her mother is. She could either be divorced or deceased, or maybe she lives somewhere else. However, there was a rejected character that might have been a relative for her, but it's still unknown if she was supposed to be her mother, stepmother or older sister. The rejected character can be found on a special paper sheet from the Robotboy promo site and disc, and can also can be found in the background (Alongside Ambassador Mbola) in a CN City promo where the gang throws balls at the dunk tank to dunk Dr. Kamikazi. In Lola's character profile in the Robotboy - Special Edition CD-ROM, it states that her parents are often jet-setting around the world, which implies her mother's existence. Lola has appeared approximately in 54 episodes in the series. She is the only one of the main characters who have never faced Felonious Hexx, nor has she ever been told about him. She has never faced General Yakitori either, but she does mention him on the episode "Gus's Mix", which shows a possibility that Tommy had told her about him off-screen. She has also never confronted Bjorn Bjornson, but she has met him when he was hers, Tommy's, and Gus' classmate for one day in the episode "Brother Bjorn". She has been able to kiss Tommy twice, one for "Kamikazi Nightmare" (Although it could be on his cheek) and one on "Valentine's Day" where she kissed him on the lips for being rescued by him and Robotboy. Lola Mbolắ bears a resemblance to Ami from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi because both have similar hairstyles, wear similar shaped dresses and the same boots. In the last two seasons she doesn't show much love to Tommy as much as she did in the first two seasons, but it hasn't been confirmed if she's still interested in him or not since she would still help him in many situations and needs of actions. In her character profile in the Robotboy - Special Edition CD-ROM, as well as some pieces of artwork, she's shown with her mouth/ pink lip/violet lip, or brown lip. Gallery Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Category:Mammals Category:Animated